


Under My Umbrella

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 21 Ships of GOT7 [15]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Well technically it's Mark's but Jackson chooses not to bother with specifics. </p><p>Based off this prompt: It’s raining and you forgot your umbrella so I offered for us to share but this was a mistake because you’re tall and I am not and the wind is blowing water in my face and goddammit get down here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> So drabbly I don't even know anymore

Yugyeom stood at the main doors of the school, frowning as he observed the rain. He had forgotten his umbrella and he was debating whether to just make a run for it or wait. He had just gotten over a cold, though the sneezing and sniffling still hadn’t stopped, so running through the rain didn’t seem like the best idea.

Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder; he turned around to see his boyfriend grinning at him. His frown immediately broke out into a matching wide grin when he noticed Jackson was holding an umbrella in one hand.

“Hyung, you brought an umbrella!” Yugyeom exclaimed, pleased, his eyes twinkling.

Jackson sighed dramatically “Of course I did, someone has to be the responsible one in this relationship.”  He said sounding depressed (though they both knew how much Jackson liked babying Yugyeom, anything that gave him the chance to act like an amazing hyung, basically.)

“Such an irresponsible brat.” Jackson added teasingly, no bite to his voice. He knew how much Yugyeom hated to be called a brat.

“Sorry I’m not as responsible as you hyung.” Yugyeom said sarcastically with a pout.

Jackson couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s cuteness. “You don’t have to be. I stole it from Mark.” He explained triumphantly, grin widening when his words elicited a laugh from the younger.

“Won’t Mark-hyung kill you?” Yugyeom asked concernedly. He knew how scary Mark could be when he wanted to be.

Jackson shrugged “It gave him an excuse to cozy up to Jaebum, so it’s a win-win situation.” He said pointing to Jaebum and Mark who were walking towards the gate, huddled under one umbrella with both boys blushing furiously.

“My good man” Jackson said, offering his free arm to Yugyeom, the other hand holding the umbrella.

Yugyeom smiled and accepted Jackson’s hand. Once they had walked a few paces, the younger spoke.  “Aren’t you worried you’ll catch a cold if you walk so close to me?” he asked worriedly.

Jackson shrugged “Well, then we can be sick together. That’s better than you being sick all alone.” He said simply.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes “You’re so cheesy, hyung” he complained, though he couldn’t hide the blush on his cheeks.

Jackson just laughed at the younger before they lapsed into silence once again.

Jackson groaned inwardly, as his arm muscles yelled at him. Keeping the umbrella at an appropriate height for his giant boyfriend was taking a toll on his arms (and even then, it just barely got Yugyeom.) But Jackson chose not to complain, it was all part of being the perfect older boyfriend.

As if he could sense Jackson’s discomfort, Yugyeom spoke. “Do you want me to hold the umbrella?” he offered.

Jackson nodded (trying not to seem too enthusiastic) and handed the younger the umbrella.

Jackson was so happy that his arm muscles could take a break; he didn’t stop to consider the disadvantages of letting Yugyeom hold the umbrella. The younger held it way too high for Jackson, He winced as the wind grew stronger, pelting his face with even more raindrops. He glanced at Yugyeom, wondering whether or not to mention it to the younger.

Before he could speak, he started as he realized the umbrella had reached lower, protecting him from the onslaught of raindrops. He glanced sideways to see Yugyeom grinning at him, all teeth and gums. The younger was walking with his knees bent and Jackson had a good inkling of how uncomfortable that was but the younger continued to walk like that, for him.

Jackson resisted the urge to kiss the younger right then and there but he failed. In a moment of pure affection, he pressed his lips to Yugyeom’s causing the younger to drop the umbrella but neither boy made an effort to pull away, choosing to get drenched.

~~And if they both came down with a cold the very next day, neither one complained.~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed :))))


End file.
